


Demolition Lovers

by leadthefiight



Category: Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance (Song), My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadthefiight/pseuds/leadthefiight
Summary: the story of the demolition lovers, frank and frankie. inspired by the backstory of my chemical romance's album three cheers for sweet revenge. basic plot credit to gerard way<3
Relationships: Frankcest - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. in the middle of a gunfight

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic on ao3 so this is quite exciting 4 me :D the first chapter is quite short since its only the introduction but the other chapters will be longer i promise! hope you enjoy!!

here's frank and frankie- of course you can imagine them to be whatever era you want but ! this is what i'm going with, you'll learn more about their backstory later!

“FRANKIE!” Frank yells as he watches his lover collapse onto the muddy ground. Ignoring the hail of bullets around him, he runs to Frankie, desperate to protect him- until he feels a sudden blow to his own chest. He falls back, blood bursting from his heart like water from a broken pipe.

“Frank...” Frankie barely whispers, slowly making his way to him. “Frank, it’s going to be okay…you’ll be okay…” Without the strength to stand up anymore, the lovers lie down on the blood-soaked ground, hands tightly clasped together. They both were shot directly in the chest- it was blatantly obvious that neither of them has much time left; but neither of them wanted to admit it.

“I love you Frankie, I love you, and we… we’re gonna get through this together, you and me…” Frank knows it was a lie, but he keeps repeating it, as if saying it out loud would make it come true. He feels himself begin to slip out of consciousness, and holds on tighter to Frankie’s trembling hands.

“I love you,” Frankie whispers, and Frank closes his eyes for the last time.


	2. deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which frank makes a deal with the devil to get back with frankie

Frank opens his eyes.

All he sees is darkness, the only light being flames from a distance that he can barely see. Where is he? What just happened? Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? 

“Hello, Frank,” a deep voice says from behind him. Frank leaps up and whips his head around to find himself face to face with someone- no, something. Standing at 7 feet tall, right in front of him, was a creature that mostly resembles a human, except with grey skin, bloodshot red eyes, and large, pointy horns on the top of his head. 

“What the hell is this? Where the hell am I? Did I die? Where’s Frankie? Is he at the hospital? Is he okay, is he alive? Please, tell me something!” Frank exclaims, panic clearly written all over his face. The creature only cackles, and the sound echoes through the room- even though Frank doesn’t see any walls. What the hell is this place?

“You already know the answer to that sweetie,” the creature starts walking closer to Frank, almost burning him with the blazing heat radiating off its body, “You’re in purgatory, and in just a little while, you’re going straight to hell.”

Unable to believe what he just heard, Frank tries to grab onto something for support- but ends up falling down onto the floor, which appears to be dyed red with blood.

“No… no… this can’t be- oh shit, where’s Frankie?” 

The creature, which Frank now realizes is the freaking devil, laughs in his face and says in a sickly sweet voice, “Oh sweetie, your little boyfriend is still alive, of course. You have sinned, and that’s why you’re going to hell. But you know he isn’t like you. Both of you are getting exactly. What. You. Deserve.”

Frank knows he should be glad that his Frankie is still alive, and he is, but he can’t help but feel a selfish anger boil up inside of him. How is this fair? They were supposed to be together forever- but now Frankie has to keep on living alone, and Frank is literally going to hell. He knows that Frankie is going to blame himself for his boyfriend’s death, since he got shot when he was running to Frankie. All he wants right now is to return to his side, shower him with kisses, and reassure him that it wasn’t his fault.

“What do i have to do to go back to him?” Frank slowly stands up, trying to make himself look less weak, in hopes that the devil would actually take him seriously… but as he’s saying this out loud, he realizes that it doesn’t make sense. Is he trying to make a deal with the devil? That’s not something that actually happens in real life, is it? 

Frank shakes his head and mutters, “Nevermind, forget i said anything, it’s stupid…guess i’ll have to accept my fate now, i deserve it anyw-”

“Oh, no,” the devil interrupts him with a smirk, “You want to make a deal? I’m interested. If you do something for me… I’ll let you be with him again.”

Frank pauses to think. Is it worth it?

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” he replies eventually. He’s already going to hell- this situation really could not get worse. Without Frankie, he has nothing to lose. Surem making a deal with the devil is dangerous, and truth be told, he isn’t sure that the devil will let him get Frankie back in the end, but it’s not going to hurt anyone to just try.

“I want you... to bring me the souls of a thousand evil men,” the devil says, and Frank falls into unconsciousness.


End file.
